The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Rathen
Summary: Based between Route 666 and Shadow. Sam's vision brings Dean's nightmare to life. Now the brothers must solve the mystery of Salem, Oregan before it's too late. Dare you join them?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Prologue**

Cassie woke with a start. Something was wrong. An ice cold shiver ran the full length of her spine. Her eyes widened as she scanned the hotel room.

"Who's there?" she called out into the darkness. Someone was watching her and she didn't like it.

Cassie threw back the covers as she climbed out of her bed. The second her feet touched the floor, she saw them. A pair of yellow eyes staring at her from out of the darkness.

She never stood a chance.

Cassie tried to run for the door but an unseen force grabbed her and threw her across the room. Cassie screamed out for help as she was lifted high above the bed and slammed into the ceiling. She grabbed at her guts and cried out in pain.

The blood seemed to come from everywhere. Cassie cried out, begging for help… for Dean.

"Somebody help me!" she screamed.

"_He's mine!_" came an evil whisper.

Cassie felt herself losing consciousness and knew she wouldn't last must longer.

"You can't have him!" she spat back at the darkness.

Suddenly, the room filled with a blinding white light.

"_NOOO!_" bellowed a voice from the door.

Cassie felt the grip disappear and knew she was falling. As her consciousness slipped away from her, Cassie felt warm arms holding her gently and a friendly voice whispering in her ear that she would be alright.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter One Nightmare Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter One - Nightmare Come True**

"_NOOO_!" screamed Sam. He sat bolt upright in his bed. His scream had been so loud it had even woken Dean.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean. There were tears forming in his eyes. "Cassie!" he finally said.

Dean's eyes widened with fear but his body moved like the well trained soldier he was. He was dressed and packed within minutes. Sam was equally as fast.

A few moments later, the black Chevy Impala screeched out of the motel car park. "Tell me everything!" demanded Dean, his eyes firmly fixed on the road.

Sam watched his brother closely as he told him the details of his nightmare. Dean's face seemed to grow colder and angrier with every word. There was a faint flash of surprise on Dean's face when Sam told him of the white light and the evil disappearing.

But Sam had more bad news for his brother. "She wasn't at home, Dean_._"

The car screeched to a halt at the side of the road. Dean fixed Sam with an ice cold stare. "So where the hell are we going?"

Sam shook his head. "She was in a hotel, but, I don't know where!"

Dean threw his door open. "Son of a bitch!" he raged as he climbed out of the car and kicked angrily at the dirt. Dean slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

Sam got slowly out of the car but knew better than to approach Dean. He grabbed their father's journal from the back seat and started flicking through it's pages.

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Dean, now kicking the tree furiously.

"Dad might know a locater charm_._" replied Sam calmly.

Dean marched over to him and grabbed the journal from Sam's hands. Sam glared at him and grabbed it back. Sam was almost convinced that Dean growled at him. He had never seen his brother this angry or worried. "Just find her!" said Dean.

Sam sat back in the car while Dean beat up that poor tree. After ten minutes, Dean slumped down at the side of the car. He was drained emotionally and physically and looking more desperate by the second. "Anything yet?" he asked, his voice now nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Sam shook his head sadly but kept turning the pages of the journal. There were two questions playing on his mine. The first, and most obvious, was how to find Cassie but the second was annoying him the most. _What__'__s powerful enough to scare away pure evil?_ He kept the thought to himself but knew, deep down, that Dean must be thinking the same.

"We _have _to find her, Sammy!" said Dean, not even trying to hide the tears. Sam looked at his brother and sighed. "We _will! _You know we…"

The phone ringing on the backseat killed the conversation. The two brother threw themselves into the back and frantically searched for the phone.

Dean found it first.

"Hello?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the car keys from Sam. "We're on our way!"

Sam felt himself being thrown back by the force Dean pulled the car away in. It was obvious from the determined look on his brother's face, that Dean now knew where Cassie was. Sam felt slightly sorry for anyone who tried to stop his brother reaching her. "So, Where we going?"

Dean never took his eyes off the road. He stared at the road so fiercely, it was almost as though he hated every mile that stood between him and Cassie.

"Dean? Where are we go…"

"Salem, Oregon!" stated Dean, his tone as cold as his stare.

**********

It took all night for them to reach their destination. Sam had slept some of the way but Dean couldn't. He hadn't even taken his foot off the accelerator.

The brother's jumped out of the car and rushed into Salem General before the engine even had a chance to cool down.

Dean grabbed the first doctor he saw and demanded Cassie's room number. The doctor was so shocked that he gave up the information without question. Sam had trouble keeping up with Dean as they raced through corridor after corridor.

Their shoes squealed on the floor as they reached Cassie's room. Dean was frozen to the spot as he finally saw Cassie through the window of her room. Her face and arms were covered in cuts and large bruises. Traces of dried blood still clung to her lip and parts of her arms. Sam could almost hear Dean's heart breaking as he saw the tear trickle down his brother's face.

A young woman appeared from the end of the corridor. She rushed over to the brothers. "Dean?" she said grabbing hold of Sam's arm.

"No. I'm Sam, his brother. Who are you?"

"I'm Rayna. I'm the one who called you_._"

Dean turned slightly toward them. He wiped the tears from his eyes just before facing them. "What happened?" he asked.

Rayna sighed. "The doctor's say she was attacked by some lunatic. I told them what I saw and they said I must have been in shock."

Dean cleared his throat. "What did you see?"

"Don't worry_,_" added Sam. "We'll believe you!"

"That's what _she _said_. _She told me to call Dean. That you guys could help_._" said Rayna once they were in the relatives room.

"Tell us exactly what you saw!" said Dean.

Rayna sat down on the couch and sighed as they brothers each took a seat.

"I was coming back to my room from the bar_. _I was only about a hundred yards away when I heard her screaming. I ran to the room and heard crashing noises. I kicked the door open and saw her pinned to the ceiling. There was this dark cloud all around her."

Rayna paused and wiped tears away.

"There was a man in the corner of the room. He was smiling at her. I grabbed the lamp from the table but he saw me. He didn't move but the lamp just flew out of my hands. I got thrown back against the door. I tried to get free and when I focused really hard, I was able to move. The man glared at me, it was like he was surprised. He moved his hand toward me and I swear, it felt like a punch hit me in the chest. It even tore my top. I screamed at him. Then I saw his eyes, they were yellow! They looked like they were on fire. I screamed at him again and suddenly, he vanished. That's when Cassie fell. I only just caught her in time and got her on the bed. I called nine one one and got her brought here. She came too slightly in the ambulance and ordered me to call you_._" she said pointing at Dean.

Dean sat very still and stayed very quiet. Too quiet for Sam's liking. Sam asked Rayna for more details about the man she had seen and she told him everything she could remember. As they spoke, Dean flicked through page after page of his father's journal.

A man appeared at the door of the relatives room and Rayna threw herself into his arms. "Dad!"

Rayna and her father walked away down the corridor but Sam shouted after her. "Rayna, wait!"

Rayna stopped and turned around to face him. Tears welled up in her eyes as Sam spoke again. "Thanks for helping Cassie! I'm glad she's got a friend like you around."

Rayna shook her head. "I only met her the other night. I work at the bar next to that motel."

Sam was shocked. "You did that for a stranger!"

"She needed my help!" replied Rayna, blinking away her tears. Her father hugged her tightly and turned her away from Sam. "Rayna just like that!" he said. "She can't just stand back and let bad things happen to people!"

Sam watched as Rayna and her father left. He knew the look Rayna's father had in his eyes. He'd seen it before. It was that look of pride and anger. Sam knew the instant he saw it in her father's eyes that he was very proud of his daughter, but wished with all his heart that she'd stop putting herself in danger. Sam knew there and then that Rayna had done something like that before, maybe many times.

With a quick check to make sure Dean was okay, or as okay as he could be, Sam went to see Cassie.

"Sam?" croaked Cassie as she finally came too.

"I'm here. Dean too! We came as fast as we could. I'm sorry it wasn't faster!"

"It was _him_! The yellow eyed thing Dean told me about."

"We know!"

"How?"

"Rayna told us." lied Sam. Cassie didn't need freaked out any worse than she already was.

"Who's Rayna?"

"She works at the bar near the motel you were in. She heard your screams!"

Cassie tried to prop herself up on her elbow but was winded and flopping back down within seconds. Sam held a glass of water to her lips so she could drink.

A doctor came in as Sam was putting the glass back down on the bedside unit. The doctors face betrayed his emotions and a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." he said, choking back more tears. "We did everything we could. We couldn't save your baby."

Cassie cried out in anguish and Sam's eyes widened with utter shock.

"Baby?"

Dean stood in the doorway. His voice was a shadow of itself. His eyes gleaming with tears and growing rage.

"Cassie?"

Cassie's tear filled eyes locked with the doctor and pleaded. The doctor nodded, understanding her silent request and moved closer to Dean.

"Cassie was roughly four months pregnant. I'm afraid that the attack caused too much blood loss. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was surgical!"

Dean's eyes raged with emotion and locked with the doctors. "What?"

The doctor swallowed hard. "The attack was mainly around her abdomen, the baby never stood a chance." He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm _so _sorry!"

Dean glared at the doctor. He quickly took the hint and pulled his hand back from Dean's shoulder. A low growling noise seemed to emanate from Dean as he spoke, his eyes fixed on Cassie's tear streaked and traumatised face.

"Not as sorry as _it__'__s_ gonna be!"

Sam barely made it out of his chair before Dean charged off down the corridor. His purpose clear, his mission defined, his rage growing with each step.

"Dean!"

Dean never answered or broke step. Sam called after him again as he finally caught up with his brother. "Dean! Wait!"

"For what?" raged Dean as he stormed toward the exit. "The son of a bitch to get away!"

"Calm down, Dean! We gotta think this hunt through!"

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down Sammy! That son of a bitch demon went after Cassie! Four months, Sammy! Four months! That evil son of a bitch killed _my_ baby!"

_To be continued__…_


	3. Chapter Two Rayna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Two - Rayna**

The bar was quiet. It always was this early in the day. Abby was busy clearing a table when the doors burst open. Two men barged through them. One looked around the bar room, obviously searching for someone, the other marched straight at her with a murderous rage in his eyes. Abby was so afraid that she stumbled backwards and dropped the glasses she had just picked up.

Mitch was just finished the breakfast orders when he heard a stifled scream and the smashing of glass in the main bar. He rushed through and saw Abby cowering away from a dangerous looking man.

"Hey!" he shouted at the man. "Back away, man!" he called as he grabbed the baseball bat from behind the bar. "Back away before things get real nasty!"

"Things already got nasty!" called the man in an ice cold voice.

"Dean!" called a younger man from the other side of the bar room. "Cool it man!"

"You should listen to your friend!" called Mitch edging closer. "It's okay, Abby! I'm coming!"

"Come any closer, sparky and I'll wrap that bat around your skull!" said the man he now knew as Dean.

Mitch couldn't leave Abby in that kind of danger. He held the bat high and rushed Dean.

One step was all it took.

Mitch was disarmed in an instant and Dean had now turned on him, bat in hand and raised to strike.

Sam moved slowly closer, trying to reason with Dean with each step he gained. "You don't wanna do that Dean!"

"Don't I?"

"No! You know you don't! You're just angry right now! He didn't do it Dean! He didn't hurt Cassie!"

"No! I never touched her!" Mitch cried out in fear.

"But you never helped her!" Dean's voice turned to ice as the bat came down at Mitch.

The bat stopped. Try as he might, Dean couldn't move it. Dean's head shot up as his arms still tried to bring it down on his chosen victim.

"HEY!" Rayna's voice was as angry as her eyes. Her hand gripping the bat like steel. "Nobody messes up my bar!"

Sam and Dean looked at Rayna in united shock. With one hand she had stopped Dean's full rage in mid-swing. Mitch and Abby sighed with relief.

Rayna pulled the bat out of Dean's hands with ease and threw it across the room. With a single nod from Rayna, Mitch and Abby, and the rest of the people in the bar, cleared out. Sam rushed over to Dean and helped his very shocked brother sit at the nearest table. Rayna grabbed three bottles of beer from the cooler and sat one down in front of each of them before joining the brothers.

"So, you wanna tell me what you were thinking?" asked Rayna as she opened the beers.

"He was just…" started Sam.

"I wasn't." said Dean. "I'm sorry!"

"I'll give you that one. Only once mind you!"

"I said I was sorry!" snapped Dean.

"Don't bitch at me! I was there!" Rayna snapped back.

"I'll tell them too if need be!"

"Couldn't hurt! But, that wasn't where I meant!" replied Rayna calmly. "I know what I saw and what I heard!"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"She cried out for you and it smiled!" said Rayna. "For some fucked up reason, that thing, what ever it is, is toying with you boys and poor Cassie just got caught in the line of fire!"

"You've no idea how right you are!" said Sam.

"So spell it out for me then!" demanded Rayna. "That evil son of a bitch came into my town and attacked one of my customers and I ain't happy 'bout that in the slightest."

Sam slowly explained who they really were and what had really attacked Cassie. He found himself going into more detail than he normally would have but there was something about Rayna that made him trust her. As they drank the beers, they talked deeper in depth about what lurks in the dark.

Dean looked up at Rayna as she insulted the demon. He was strangely impressed with this girl. She looked about the same age as him but had single handedly faced down a demon. and won! his mind screamed.

"How did you do it?" asked Dean, interrupting Sam's latest sentence about hunting.

"Do what?" asked Rayna.

"Beat it?" Dean said, clarifying. "Demon's don't back off and they sure as hell don't tend to leave people who attack them, breathing. How did you do it?"

"No idea!" stated Rayna. "But something weirded it out, that's for sure!"

"How do you mean?" asked Sam.

"One minute it looked like it was gonna kill me, next minute, it was gone!"

"Did you use any incantations? Holy water? Silver?"

"No! What are incantations?"

"Certain Latin phrases can ward off evil." said Sam.

"Cool!" stated Rayna, clearly impressed.

Dean looked in Rayna's eyes as Sam went to the bathroom. "You know, Rayna, you're taking this news a lot better than most people do!"

"Hey, it explains a lot actually."

"How?"

"Ever since I was little, I've always sensed that something wasn't quite right. As though the world I could see wasn't the real one. As I grew up, I started to see things."

"What did you see?" asked Dean.

"Nothing really. Just glimpses here and there. Corner of the eye kind of stuff. Of course, my parents just told me to forget about it, that it was nothing. I could never shake off the feeling it always left me with though. Like I knew I was right but just wasn't certain."

**********

Sam was on his cell phone outside the bar when Dean finally found him. "Dude, thought you went to the can?"

"I did! Just needed to make some calls too, that's all."

"Well, Rayna gave us the key to Cassie's room. Come on!"

Sam followed Dean over to the motel rooms connected to the bar. Dean quickly found, unlocked and opened Cassie's room. The smell of sulphur was almost overwhelming. Dean scanned the room for EMF and searched for other signs of what really happened. Sam kept opening and closing the door, which began to annoy the hell out of Dean. "Sammy! What the hell are you doing?"

"There's no street light out there and the outside light's broken."

"Yeah? And?"

"So, where'd the light come from?"

"What?" asked Dean, not understanding.

"Cassie was attacked at night, Dean!"

"Maybe it was a passing car then."

"The car parks next to the bar, Dean!" stated Sam. "Three hundred yards to the side of this building! Not even a passing car could have lit up this room like that!"

Dean looked Sam in the eye then scanned the room. His eyes rested on the brass lamp on the floor by the door. "Maybe it was that. If it was on when the demon threw it?"

"Maybe." said Sam bending down to check it. "Or maybe not!" he said as he picked it up and showed Dean the still intact bulb.

Dean frowned. He hated questions he didn't have the answer to.

Sam nodded. "I'm gonna call Bobby! We might need him on this one!"

"Good idea." said Dean. "I'm gonna talk to Rayna again." He added as they both left the room.

**********

"She ain't here!" said a still nervous Abby as Dean quietly asked for Rayna at the bar.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about early. It was a friend of mine who got hurt and I just kind of lost it."

"Rayna told us 'bout what happened to that poor girl. Sorry she got hurt."

"Look, I really need to talk to Rayna again! Any idea where I could find her? Please!"

Abby looked at Dean and sighed. He looked so hurt and desperate. "She stays in room three of the motel."

"Thank you!" said Dean already off his stood and heading out the door.

**********

"Hey Bobby!" said Sam into his cell phone. "We need your help! How soon can you get to Salem, Oregon?"

Sam smiled. Bobby was closer than he thought. "Excellent! I'll meet you there and fill you in on the way back."

Sam started walking in the direction of the town hall. Bobby would be there within the hour.

**********

"What the fuck do you want?" asked a half naked Mitch as he opened the door of room three.

Dean took a slight step back and held up his hands. Even stripped from the waist up, Mitch didn't give a strong impression. "Listen man, I'm sorry 'bout early. Kind lost it for a bit back there!"

"Rayna said you'd say that." He tilted his head back into the room. "Hey Rayna! That nut job's here! You wanna talk to him?"

A fully clothed Rayna appeared at a side door in the room. "Yeah! Now put your shirt back on and get out! I'll fix the damn thing myself!"

"Hey Rayna!" said Dean, stepping into Rayna's room just as Mitch was leaving. Dean noticed the look of pure jealousy on Mitch's face and smiled at him as he closed Rayna's door behind him.

"Hey Dean! What can I do you for?" called Rayna from the side room.

Dean was no where near prepared for the sight that greeted him in the side room. Rayna was laying on her back, half under the sink of her small kitchen. She had a wrench in her hand and was almost finished fixing the water leak. Her short top was tied up at the waist, exposing extra sections of her lightly tanned skin, and clearly covered in water from the leak. Her figure hugging jeans showed off her perfectly sculpted figure.

The Winchester in him demanded he start asking more questions but the 'Dean' side of him wanted to enjoy the view a little longer.

All too soon for the 'Dean' in him, the show was over and Rayna was finished. However, as she sat up, her beautifully dark hair, that had been tied back, cascaded down around her shoulders and seemed to shimmer with light as little droplets of water ran down it.

"Dean?"

Dean suddenly realised that he had been staring at her and shook himself out of the wrongly timed fantasy that had been growing in his mind. He grumbled at himself under his breath for daring to think like that.

"Dean?" called Rayna again. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Gimme a hand up would you?" asked Rayna holding a hand out toward him.

Dean gently helped Rayna to her feet. She shook her hands and laughed as little droplets of water splashed everywhere.

"I'm just gonna grab a quick shower. You gonna come back? Or you could wait if you want? I wont be long."

"I'll wait." said Dean before his mind had a chance to grasp the question.

If it had been any other time, Dean would have offered to scrub her back for her. Rayna was just that beautiful. Now is not the time! His mind scolded him.

**********

"Sam!" called Bobby as he pulled up outside Salem town hall. "What's goin' on?"

"Not too sure there, Bobby. One thing I do know though!"

"Which is?"

"The demon was involved!"

"That thing? Again?"

"It went after Dean's ex, Cassie!"

"Any idea why?"

"I think it's cause she was pregnant to Dean!"

"Was?" asked Bobby. "That never sounds good!"

"Didn't end good for Cassie either! At least she's still breathing!"

"What? The demon attacked her and she survived!"

"That's why I called you! We wanna nail this demon more than ever but we just cant figure this out!"

"Glad you called!" said Bobby. "Now, hop in and get me up to speed!"

Sam climbed into the passenger side of Bobby's truck and started telling him everything they had learned so far. Including the vision that had started it all in the first place.

**********

"Hey, Dean!" called Rayna from the bathroom. "Could you pass me through a towel please?"

"Isn't there one in there?" asked a surprised Dean.

"I thought there was but I guessed wrong. Must have used it when the kitchen flooded." replied Rayna. "So, you gonna pass me one or not?"

"Yeah, sorry!" said Dean as he scanned the room for a towel. He found them in the top cupboard and, being careful not to look, hung it on the inside of the bathroom door.

"Thanks!" called Rayna.

After another ten minutes had gone by, the bathroom door opened and Rayna emerged wearing only the towel, a necklace and a smile. Dean only just stopped his gasp from escaping and betraying his primal thoughts. Rayna looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, just need some clean clothes. That flood drenched me."

The primal part of Dean's mind wanted nothing more than for him to rip away the towel and have his way with her. Fortunately, Dean was in control of himself today. The attack on Cassie had seen to that.

"Nice!" said Dean before he could stop himself.

"Pardon?" asked Rayna as she grabbed fresh clothes from her wardrobe.

"Em…" stuttered Dean. "I meant your necklace!"

"Okay!" said Rayna, obviously seeing right through his cover up.

"Looks old, you inherit it?"

"I guess so."

"What do you mean?"

"I was wearing it when I was found!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I'm adopted. My real mother abandoned me in a field. Some old lady found me and took me to the hospital."

To be continued….


	4. Chapter Three The Investigattion Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Three - The Investigation Begins**

"She faced it and _it_ backed off?"

Bobby couldn't understand it either. "How could one person scare off a demon?"

"That's where we got stuck too! Can't figure out the blinding light thing either!"

"_Blinding_ light?"

"Yeah! In my vision, the demon had Cassie pinned to the ceiling but backed off when the blinding light happened."

"What did the girl see? This Rayna."

"Just what I already told you. Dean went to ask her more about the light thing. We'll know more once he gets back."

Bobby grabbed some of the books from the desk and started flicking through them. "Well, something happened in that room that the demon didn't like! You can bet your ass that's what saved Cassie!"

"That Rayna is something else!" said Dean as he came through the door. "Did you know she was adopted?"

"Did she say anything about the light?"

"What?" asked Dean still in awe of Rayna. "Oh, that! No. She didn't see anything!"

"She was in the room at the time?" asked Bobby.

"From her version and my vision, yeah. She had to have been!"

"But she didn't see it?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Nope! She said that apart from the wall lights in Cassie's room, it was almost pitch black. She definitely remembers the demon's eyes though. Sickly yellow eyes that glowed like fire." replied Dean.

Bobby closed the book he had been reading and quickly grabbed one from his truck. When he came back in the room, Sam was shaking his head at Dean who was sitting on the end of his bed and had a strange smile on his face.

Bobby called them both over to the desk and opened the new book. "If it was a blinding light and Rayna couldn't see it, it's gotta be one of the things in here!"

Sam looked through the book to see if anything matched what had happened in his vision. Bobby walked slowly over to Dean and patted him softly on the shoulder. "Sam told me what happened to Cassie. I'm sorry, Dean."

The smile faded from Dean's face and a single tear trickled down his cheek. Dean quickly wiped the tear away and looked up at Bobby. Bobby's eyes met his and Dean saw the genuine sadness in them. "Dean, you know the demon's gonna be long gone. If something here was powerful enough to make it back off from killing Cassie, it wont have stuck around!"

Dean nodded slowly and sadly. After all, Good and Evil went by the same rules.

If you cant beat it, get away from it!

**********

"It's a good thing I can read Latin, Bobby!" called Sam from the desk. While Sam had been looking through the book, Dean had finally grabbed a few hours sleep.

Bobby walked over to join Sam at the desk.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Sam. It just a very old book."

"You can say that again! I've never even heard of it!"

"You ain't the only one! This books a bit on the rare side. Takes an real determined hunter to find one."

"How did you get your hands on it?"

"A hunter came by one day, asked me to keep some of his stuff safe while he went on a real big hunt, never came back."

"What does this part say? That's not latin!"

"I know! Only some of the book is in latin. It's not even really a book. More of a collection of accounts. Written by hunters over the centuries. Man's been fighting evil since the cave days."

While Sam used his laptop to try and translate the unknown sections of the book and Dean was still asleep, Bobby decided to check out Cassie's room for himself.

**********

Bobby burst back into their room and grabbed one of Sam's books. He had a sample of something in a small sealed tub. Dean was awake again and grabbing a quick shower. Sam looked over at Bobby. "What is it?"

"Sulphur!" replied Bobby. "With a difference!"

"What's that?" asked, the now showered and dressed, Dean.

"Whatever happened in that room did something unusual to it."

"Which is?" asked a curious Sam.

"It purified it!" said Bobby reading aloud from the book he was reading. "Whatever scared off that demon was powerful enough to purify sulphur!"

**********

Sam and Dean spent most of the next day travelling between nearby universities trying to get the harder oldest parts of Bobby's book translated. Between four different professors, all of whom wanted to keep the book, and a lot of digging through dusty old books and hours of internet searching, they finally got most of the pages translated.

Bobby concentrated on talking to local chemists about purifying sulphur. Two laughed in his face, thinking he was nuts but one of them, Ronald Jenkins, had a son in the same line of work as Bobby. He led Bobby into a back room where Bobby saw the largest collection of hunters tools he had ever laid eyes on. Gallon drums of Holy water, Large pipes of solid silver, iron and brass, enormous canvass sacks of rock salt and more guns, knifes and charms than Bobby had ever seen in one place.

"Wow! Talk 'bout being prepared!"

"My son considers himself a warrior rather than just a hunter!"

"Clearly!" replied Bobby. "Where is he just now?"

"New Orleans. Something to do with a zombie I think!"

Bobby couldn't help himself. He scanned the room. It seemed very exposed for a hunters ammo store. There was no salt at the windows or door, No charms or incantations on the walls or ceiling. "Little risky, isn't it?"

"Pardon?" asked Ronald.

"Keeping all this here?" Bobby said as he pointed round the room.

Ronald moved passed Bobby and took one of the maps off the back wall. Hanging on the wall was a small but noticeable rosewood cross. It was firmly bolted into the wall with very old iron rivets.

Bobby understood instantly. There was only ever one type of building that had those kind of crosses. "This was a pilgrim church?" Bobby asked smiling.

Ronald nodded. "Sure was!"

"Holy ground!"

"Five hundred yards in all directions!"

"Amazing!"

"My father was the one who found it! Then when my daughter-in-law was killed, my son learned just how safe this place was."

"What happened to her?" Bobby asked cautiously. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach about what the answer would be.

"Five years ago, my son and his wife, Wendy, went on a hiking trip near the Grand Canyon. They were well prepared. Hell, they'd been hiking for years, that's even how they met. Anyway, Their guide got them to the canyon just in time to watch that months full moon…" Ronald's voice trailed off.

"Werewolf?"

"Yes!" said Ronald sadly. "The guide! And the one thing they weren't prepared for."

"You don't have to say any more if you'd rather not."

"No. It's okay." replied Ronald. "It's good to be able to talk about it. Greg barely mentions it."

"Okay." said Bobby. "How did he survive? He wasn't bitten was he?"

"No. Greg went into some nearby trees to gather fire wood. He'd only found a few sticks when he heard Wendy screaming. He ran back to the camp and saw the guide on top of her. At first, he thought the guide was raping her but then he saw the blood. The guide had ripped her open and was eating part of her."

Ronald stopped for a moment and wiped away a few tears.

"Greg rushed at the guide, desperate to help her but the guide lunged at him, sent him flying. Greg crashed through the ground into some hidden cave and landed badly. Broke his left leg. The guide jumped down after him and landed easy. Greg grabbed this little knife Wendy had given him for their anniversary, a silver hunting knife with a wooden handle. He knew he was done for but was determined to take the guide down with him. He grabbed a rock with his other hand and threw it at the guide. Next thing he knew, the guide was screaming in pain."

"How?"

"That's what I asked him. You see, the moon chose that moment to shine down into the cave. Turns out if wasn't a cave at all. It was an abandoned silver mine. It hadn't been a rock he'd thrown either. It was a lump of solid silver!"

"A werewolf trapped in a silver mine?! Seems almost too good to be true!"

"Something was looking after my boy that night! It's just a shame Wendy wasn't so lucky."

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby.

"Well," said Ronald. "Greg had a broken leg and a little silver knife. Silver mine or not, he could easily have been that things second course."

"What happened?"

"Wendy was a Native American. Her father had made that knife specially. Greg's hand was bleeding and he was gripping that knife and silently praying for someone to help him." said Ronald. "Wendy had told him that knife was of the earth and that the earth would protect those who call it's name. So he did! He looked that werewolf dead in the eye and screamed out the name 'Natura'! The werewolf growled at him and charged."

Bobby's eyes were wide with anticipation. Ronald wiped away another tear and continued.

"The werewolf reached out and grabbed Greg's foot. Greg screamed out in pain and dropped the knife. That's when it happened."

"What? What happened?"

"Something else appeared in that cave. Greg said he couldn't tell what it was, it was surrounded in white light. Blindingly bright! What ever it was, it had Greg's knife in it's hand and bellowed 'No' at the werewolf. Greg said that the werewolf let him go and backed off. Tried to run away in fact but couldn't get out cause it couldn't touch the silver in the walls. The light moved toward the werewolf and drove the knife through it's heart. It dropped dead and turned back into the normal guide. Next thing Greg could remember was being carried back up through the hole and resting on the ground with someone holding him, telling him he was going to be okay. State Troopers found their camp site the very next morning. An anonymous call about an attacked camp site apparently. Greg's never gotten over what happened to Wendy. He spent years learning about what was really out there in the dark though. Learned how to hunt, how to kill them, but most importantly, how to protect people! He's still trying to find that light again. Wants to thank it. Never saw it again though. He still has the knife though!"

Bobby gulped loudly. "A blinding white light that terrified the werewolf?!"

"I know, sounds crazy, but he swears that's what he saw!" said Ronald. "Now, what's this about purified sulphur?"

**********

Bobby's face was still pale as he walked through the door of Sam and Dean's motel room. Sam was sitting at the desk searching through the newly translated book. Dean was no where to be seen. "He went to see Cassie." said Sam when Bobby asked.

Sam looked up from the book at his eyes widened. "Bobby?" He got up and rushed over to make sure Bobby was alright. "What happened?"

"I think we could be dealing with an Angel!"

"What?"

"Cassie ain't the first person in this town it's protected either! The son of a local chemist was protected when he was attacked by a werewolf. Same light! Same words being shouted! We could be dealing with the divine here!"

**********

Dean was in pieces. He was being made to wait outside while Cassie and her, newly arrived, mother packed her things to go home. "I just wanna make sure she's okay!" he called through the door of the room. Cassie's mother rounded on him.

"It's because of _you_ that she was attacked in the first place!"

"Mom!" called Cassie.

"It's true! You said it yourself Cassie! It came after you for the baby! He's a danger to you Cassie! The further away you are from him, the safer you are!"

"Hey!" called Dean, finally bursting into the room. "It was my baby too! That thing attacked my family too!"

"Exactly!" shouted Cassie's mother. "You're poison Dean! Everyone you touch gets hurt! My Cassie's not gonna be in your firing line anymore!"

That was it. The worst blow Dean had ever felt in his life. He just stood there, eyes and mouth wide open. His heart shattering into a thousand broken pieces.

Cassie and her mother gathered the rest of her things and with out so much as another word, walked out of Dean's life forever.

_To be continued__…__._


	5. Chapter Four Lost And Found

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Four - Lost And Found**

Dean walked and walked. Time and distance meant nothing to him anymore. The harsh words of Cassie's mother still ringing in his aching mind.

The next thing Dean knew, he was in the centre of Salem. Standing outside the old cinema. How the hell did I get here? his mind queried And where the hell is my car?

The sun was setting behind the hills in the distance and Dean's eyes were fixed on the beauty of the view before him. The rain was lashing down and the wind was whipping around him but all Dean cared about, in that moment, was that sunset.

A flash of light in the corner of his eye caught Dean's attention. On the other side of the road was a memorial garden but on the far side of that garden was a strange glow. What the hell's that? Dean thought.

Suddenly, the glow became a blinding white light and grew in size. "NOOO!" it screamed toward him. Dean's eye widened and he scanned the area around him. There was nothing and no-one. Dean turned his attention back to the light. "NOOO!" it called again. Dean felt his adrenalin surge and he began to run toward it as fast as he could.

CRASH!

The chimney of the old cinema smashed into the pavement where Dean had been standing. Dean spun around when he heard it land and knew instantly that he had just been saved. He turned to look for the light but all he found was the cold, wet night.

Dean said a silent thank you upwards for his very lucky escape. Within minutes he was saying another one. He knew he had parked it at the hospital but for some strange reason his car, his beautiful black Chevy Impala, was now waiting for him on the other side of the memorial garden.

"Cool!" Dean said as he climbed into his car. "Let's get back, baby!"

**********

Sam and Bobby jumped as Dean burst through the door of their room. "You're not gonna believe what just happened!" boasted Dean.

"What?" asked Sam and Bobby in unison.

"Things didn't go well with Cassie. She's gone. Permanently." said Dean softly. "But," he added before the others could speak. "I walked away form the hospital. Don't know how I got there but I ended up in front of some old cinema in the centre of town."

"You walked?" said Sam, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, smart-ass. Happens sometimes you know." replied Dean. "Anyway, I saw the sun going down and couldn't take my eyes off it. Suddenly, I saw this blinding white light on the other side of the square. It was screaming at me. 'NOOO!' I started to run toward it and CRASH! The chimney of the cinema was laying on the exact spot I'd been standing! When I turned round again, the light was gone but my car was sitting there waiting for me! I swear, I'd left it at the hospital!"

"Blinding light? Screaming no? Saving people? What is going on in this town? It's like anyone in it or from it is protected somehow!" said Bobby.

"Yeah? By what?" asked Dean.

"An Angel maybe?" added Sam.

"We've been through that conversation before Sammy. Angel's don't exist, remember?!"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Bobby.

"I believe what I see. And I've never seen an Angel!"

"What else do you call a blinding light with a obsession with saving people?" asked Sam.

"Jury's still out on that one, Sammy!"

"I'd say the verdict was in on that one!" stated Bobby. "That chemist I spoke to said only something divine could purify sulphur. Seems his son was protected by the blinding light as well."

"Cool!" said Dean. "Wonder what makes this town so special?"

Sam, who made been working on his laptop the entire conversation, turned to face them. "Maybe they caught a real one?!" He twisted his laptop around for them to see what he had found. On the screen was olden day accounts of the Salem Witch Trials.

"They must have caught a few to earn divine protection." stated Bobby.

"Burn a witch, get an Angel!" said Dean, almost laughing.

Bobby and Sam looked at Dean then each other. "Maybe." said Bobby. "Maybe!"

**********

The bar was heaving.

Abby and Mitch were both rushing around like mad things behind the bar, trying to keep up with the orders. Bobby, Sam and Dean were sat in the corner with some beers. Sam and Bobby were discussing what their next move should be but Dean was distracted. Not by all the beautiful women that were swarming in the bar, which was very strange for Dean. _A lot of things are strange in this town_. Thought Dean.

A big bosomed blonde passed by the table and winked suggestively at Dean. Sam and Bobby looked at each other in shock when Dean never reacted to her. Sam whispered something to Bobby about Cassie but Dean was too pre-occupied to hear what he said.

Sam and Bobby continued their discussion about what to do next but Dean found himself glancing around the bar. There were some _really_ beautiful women in the bar but not one of them got even a proper look as Dean's eyes searched the crowded bar room.

He didn't even know who or what he was looking for, just that whatever it was, wasn't there.

Two men at the pool table in rear of the bar started to argue. Sam and Bobby stopped talking and watched as the men's words became fists.

Dean snapped out of his daydream as he heard a crashing noise by the pool table.

The two men were now rolling around on top of the pool table, brawling for all they were worth. A smile crept across Dean's face. _Rayna__'__s gonna be pissed!_ he thought. His smile grew as he saw the door to the back room fly open and Rayna storming out.

"Oh no you don't!" Rayna shouted. "Not in my bar!"

The two men stared at her for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"And just what are _you_ gonna do about it?" said the larger of the pair.

"Yeah!" said the other man. "What you gonna do? _Bitch!_"

_Wrong move buddy!_ thought Dean, his smile growing into a full blown smirk.

Sam was also smiling but Bobby was getting to his feet. "Wait and see." said Dean as he spotted what Bobby was planning.

Bobby didn't have to wait long.

"_Bitch!_" said Rayna coldly. "You wanna see _bitch _do you?!"

The two men were obviously thrown by Rayna's response. The larger of the two moved toward her, his hand raised, ready to strike.

Rayna smiled, side-stepped the fist he threw at her and then delivered a devastating upper cut to his chin.

The man flew backwards and landed on his ass. Rayna moved closer to the second of the pair. "Well? You wanna see _bitch_ too?"

The second man wisely held up his hands and moved slowly back from Rayna. "Sorry! No offence meant!"

"Get your ass out of my bar!" shouted Rayna. She pointed toward the larger man, who was now picking himself up off the floor. "And take _that_ with you!"

Bobby sat back down, totally shocked by what he had just seen. The man had been twice her size in everyway and yet Rayna had easily floored him. "I know!" said Sam, smiling. "You should have seen her earlier!"

Bobby's head snapped round toward Sam so fast, his neck made a cracking noise. "What did she do earlier?"

Sam smile beamed across his face as he told Bobby all about Dean's rage, the baseball bat and how easily Rayna had disarmed him.

"One handed?" exclaimed Bobby when Sam had finished. "In full swing?"

Sam just smiled and nodded. Bobby shook his head in amazement.

"Nicely handled!" said Dean, clearly impressed.

Rayna turned to face him, a foul look on her face. It instantly changed to a smile when she saw it was Dean. "Oh, _that_? That was noting."

"Almost as impressive as earlier."

"I just don't like people messin up my bar!" she said. Rayna pointed at Dean.

"Or my staff!" she added.

"I already apologised for that." said Dean in an apologetic tone.

"I know." said Rayna smiling sweetly. "I was just teasing."

"You like to tease then, do you?" asked Dean, giving her him best grin.

"Maybe!" replied Rayna coyly.

"Are you flirting with me?" asked Dean. His eyes searching hers for any hints. He knew he shouldn't be but for some strange reason, he was hoping she was.

"Maybe!" replied Rayna with a cheeky grin.

Dean suddenly felt an almost overwhelming urge to kiss Rayna and even felt himself starting to lean closer toward her. Rayna simply smiled and walked away.

The sound of the back room door closing behind her was one of the coldest sounds Dean had ever heard. Suddenly, thoughts of Cassie and what had happened flooded through his mind and Dean felt seriously guilty about flirting with Rayna.

Dean's eyes scanned the bar room as he made his way back to where Sam and Bobby were still sitting. He couldn't help but notice several other men having difficulty rejoining conversations they had been involved in. One woman at the table nearest the door was even chastising a man who appeared to be her husband for totally ignoring her.

"Notice anything strange?" asked Bobby as Dean sat back down.

"Such as?" asked Dean.

"Such as," stated Bobby. "Every man in this bar couldn't take his eyes off Rayna!"

"Seriously?" said Dean, smiling again. "Never noticed."

"That's because you were too busy flirting with her!" snapped Sam.

Dean looked concerned at Sam. "Was that jealousy I just heard?"

Bobby was looking more and more concerned as he looked between Sam and Dean.

Even Bobby had felt a strange draw toward Rayna but it was clear that Sam, Dean and all the other younger men in the bar had felt it the strongest. Ever since Sam had first started telling him about Rayna, he had got the feeling there was more to her story than they knew and after seeing the reaction of the bar room toward her, that was something he now felt they _needed _to know. The only question left was how.

With a simple nod, Bobby signalled for Sam and Dean to follow him as he left the bar.

Once back in the room, Bobby explained his concerns to Sam and Dean.

"So let's go ask her!" said Dean almost heading straight out the door.

"Not yet!" said Bobby. "We need to figure out what the hell we're gonna say first! Tell me _everything_ you know about this Rayna girl!"

Sam shrugged. "Not much. She's stronger than she looks though. And faster!"

"What about you, Dean?" asked Bobby.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed and stared almost dreamily out of the window.

"Dean!" snapped Bobby. "The demon attacked Cassie and murdered your baby!"

Dean spun his head round to face Bobby. His eyes were filled with fury and pain. Bobby walked over toward him. "I'm sorry I had to say that, Dean, but we need you focused right now!"

Bobby cleared his throat. He knew he needed to find out just how much Dean had learned about Rayna but was unsure. The last thing they needed was Dean going off into another dream world. He decided to bite the bullet and ask anyway.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" replied Dean, flicking through television channels, trying in vain to find something descent to watch.

"So, what do you know about this Rayna girl?" asked Bobby cautiously. He could already see that far away look forming in Dean's eyes. He only hoped it was from the program he was suddenly showing interest in and not from him mentioning Rayna's name.

Dean shook his head and switched off the television. He sighed with disgust as the standby light came on. "Never anything descent on." Dean turned his full attention to Bobby, who was still waiting for his answer. "Sorry, Bobby."

"Well?" asked Bobby becoming annoyed now.

"She's lived in Salem all her life, her parents own this motel and the bar across the road."

"You said earlier that she was adopted?" Sam reminded him.

"Yeah." said Dean. "She was abandoned by her birth mother in a field just outside of town. An old woman found her and took her to the hospital."

"Jeez!" exclaimed Sam. "Talk about rough start!"

"Yeah!" added Bobby. "What else did she tell you?"

"When she was found, she was wearing an old necklace. Looks like this." stated Dean as he grabbed a piece of paper and drew a quick sketch of Rayna's necklace. "She still wears it. 'In case her real mom ever shows up' she said." Dean paused for a moment, as though deep in thought. "She told me that the old woman who found her keeps writing to her, inviting her over for lunch or something. Her parents told her that the old woman's a crack pot, told her not to go near her."

"Why would they say that?" Sam asked curiously.

**********

"Rayna!" called Mitch from the bar. "Some guy here to see you!"

Rayna appeared from the back room and slowly walked toward the bar. When she saw who it was, she smiled. "Hello! You were here last night weren't you?"

"Yes." said Bobby. "With Sam and Dean. I'm an old friend of their fathers."

"I thought that." said Rayna. "So, what can I do for you? Emm… What's your name?"

"Sorry. I'm Bobby!" he replied. "I was hoping for a quick word about what happened, if you're not too busy?"

Rayna smiled. "You're in luck, Bobby. I've just finished the monthly tax return so I can spare a little time for you." Rayna motioned for Bobby to follow her through to the back room.

The back room was bigger than Bobby thought it would be. The light coloured deep pile carpet felt like a cushion under bobby's feet. A large mahogany desk sat proudly just in front of a large picture window. The walls had wood panelling along the lower half with a large mural painting snaking around the room on the upper section. Photographs were hung around the room, showing the family in various locations. Large filing cabinets stood in the far corner of the room, with a photocopier and fax machine for company. A very comfortable looking couch sat just to the side of the desk. Business degrees and various other diplomas hung on the wall above it.

Rayna slipped out of her jacket and tossed it across the end of the couch. She motioned to the chair in front of the desk. "Please, take a seat."

Rayna waited for Bobby to be comfortable. "So, what would you like to know?"

_To be continued__…_


	6. Chapter Five EMF

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Five - EMF**

"I'm freezing!" Dean complained again. "How come we get the field?"

"Quit complaining and just look, Dean!" snapped Sam.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I did all the leg work with Rayna, why don't I get to finish it?"

"Dean!" snapped Sam, the cold getting to him as well. "We needed the _right_ questions asked! All you would have wanted was her cell number."

Dean opened his mouth as if about to complain but quickly closed it again. "True!"

Sam shook his head at his brother. "What's with you lately, anyway!"

It was Dean's turn to shake his head now. "Wish I knew!" he sighed.

"Well, get you mind back to work! We have to search this whole damn field and bring back samples for Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"It's a dirty job but somebody's got to do it."

"Yeah, but why does it always have to be _us_?!"

The brothers laughed at that thought and then quickly got down to the business of searching the field.

Dean pulled some bush branches out of his way. "Shit!" he called out as his EMF monitor fell out of his jacket pocket.

"If it's broken, _you_ fix it this time!" called Sam from nearby trees.

The was no response from Dean. _Strange._ Thought Sam.

Sam made his way over to Dean and found his brother busy ripping parts of a bush out of his way. Sam grabbed the main section of the bush and pulled it to one side.

Dean leant forward to pick it up but as he got closer, his eyes got wider. Sam looked down and his eyes also widened.

The EMF was spiking in a way they had never seen before. Three of the lights exploded, there was just too much power.

Dean quickly grabbed it and stood back up quickly. Sam's eyes flashed around the dark field. Was something out there? Had they been caught out in the open?

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Dean as another two lights blew on the monitor, leaving only one remaining.

"What's going on, Dean?"

"Wish I knew! _Really_ wish I knew!" Dean's voice clearly showing his growing concern.

Suddenly, the last remaining light began to flash in a sort of rhythm. Dean's forehead creased as he tried to figure out just what the hell was going on. Sam's eyes lit up. "That looks like morse code!" stated Sam.

"Can't be! It doesn't pick that up! It's an energy meter, Sammy!"

"I'm aware of that Dean!" said Sam, sharply. "But that _is _morse code!"

"What's it say then, genius?!"

Sam watched the light flashing and made quick notes. "Weird!"

"It says 'Weird'?"

"No, dumb ass!" Sam almost laughed. "It says 'Willow Grover'"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Suddenly, the light flashed a different message. Sam's eyes widened and suddenly, he was grabbing Dean's shoulder and frantically looking around the field. Dean was getting very worried by Sam actions. Especially when he felt himself not only being grabbed, but dragged toward the Impala. "Sammy? What is it?"

Sam let go of Dean and ran at full speed toward the Impala. Dean, although he didn't understand, knew something was seriously wrong and copied Sam.

They were quickly inside the Impala with key turned and engine roaring into life. The headlights shone out across the field. "FUCK ME!" screamed Dean.

Sam's head shot up and he saw what had Dean spooked.

Over a hundred shadowy figures were closing in on them.

Dean slammed the car into drive and tore up the road to get back to town.

"What the fuck is going on here?" shouted Dean as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "I mean, what the _fuck_?"

Sam grabbed his cell out of his pocket and dialled.

"Get salt! Lots of salt!" he screamed into the phone. "Just do it Bobby!"

Sam hung up just as they reached the town limits. Those things were right behind them and closing fast. Dean swerved the car and only just missed crashing into the town welcome sign. Several of the shadow figures lunged toward the car, one grabbed the trunk. "Get off my car!" screamed Dean as he swung his precious Impala past the town sign.

Instantly, the shadow figure was engulfed in a blinding white light. A pure white flame spread across the road behind them, making their pursuers flee.

"What the fuck was _that_?" asked Dean. Sam just shrugged. He had no idea.

**********

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Rayna, getting annoyed with where these questions were being aimed.

"I'm sorry. Dean told me about what happened to you as a child. I just thought I could help." Bobby apologised.

Rayna slammed her fist down on the desk. "And you just had to come over and offer your expertise to the poor little abandoned girl?!" she snapped.

"I've helped others in your situation," Bobby lied. "I just thought I would make the offer. If you don't want it you don't have to take it but the offer is there."

Rayna slumped back in her chair, her anger fading. She sighed heavily. "Sorry." she said finally. "You're not the first to make that offer. Second or third for that matter. I took them up on it. Even let myself get hopeful but they were frauds! Took my money and ran!"

"Those sons of bitches make my life a lot of trouble too!" said Bobby calmly.

"Trust is a hard thing to get with ass-holes like that running around!"

"Even harder to give when you've been stung by them!" added Rayna.

Rayna sighed again. "Say I do take you up on your offer, what could you do?"

"It depends." said Bobby. "I'd need as much background information as you can remember. If I got anything we could use, I might be able to track a link down. These things have a habit of snowballing once you find the right link."

"And how much would it cost me?"

"Accommodation and the odd beer here and there?"

Rayna smiled and laughed. "I like you!" she stated. "What if you find something? What's the cost then?"

"Whatever you wanna pay but only _if _I actually find something!"

"Deal!" smiled Rayna as she reached forward to shake Bobby's hand.

Bobby's cell rang, interrupting the hand shake. "Excuse me please." said Bobby as he answered.

Rayna watched on as Bobby's face changed instantly from calm to concerned. "What's goin on?" he asked.

Suddenly, Bobby's head shot up and he locked eyes with Rayna. "I'll need all the salt you can spare!"

Rayna could tell from his tone that he was deadly serious and after what she had seen a few nights ago in Cassie's room, she wasn't about to argue with him.

"Store rooms this way." she said heading toward the door. "Help yourself!"

Rayna helped Bobby carry ten large canisters of salt to the motel room. She watched as he scattered the salt across the door and one of the windows. Bobby motioned for her to do the same. "What are you doing?" Bobby shouted as he saw her pouring a large circle of salt in the middle of the small kitchen's floor. Rayna finished what she was doing before looking up. "There's an emergency fire hatch under the flooring! I figured, you'd want _all_ ways in surrounded!"

Bobby nodded, impressed. He wouldn't have known about the hatch if Rayna hadn't have been there. He made a mental note to pass the word around about under floor hatches to the rest of his hunter friends. That information could easily save lives!

They heard a car screeching to a halt outside. Bobby ordered Rayna to stay back. Bobby pulled back the curtain on the window beside the door.

Sam and Dean were quickly piling out of the Impala and racing toward the motel. Sam was clutching Dean's EMF monitor and Dean had a weapons bag from the trunk slung over his shoulder and their fathers journal in his hand.

Bobby threw the door open for them as they rushed into the room. As soon as the door was closed, Bobby poured more salt at it's base.

As soon as they got a proper look at the brothers faces, Bobby and Rayna knew something seriously wrong had happened.

"Okay," started Bobby. "You're safe now, so spill! What happened?"

"No idea!" Dean said gasping for breath. "Ask Sam!"

Bobby's eyes flew to Sam. "Well?"

"We were searching. Dean dropped this in a bush." he said, holding up Dean's EMF monitor. "I helped him get it out but it was spiking!"

"Spiking my ass!" stated Dean. "There was so much power going through it, the damn thing blew!"

"What do you mean 'blew'?" asked Bobby.

"Just look at it!" said Dean as he lay back on to his bed.

Bobby took the EMF monitor from Sam and closely inspected it. All but one light had exploded and part of the top looked charred. "So what caused it?"

"Damned if I know!" said Dean. "But the damn thing started talking to us!"

"What?!"

"It's true, Bobby!" exclaimed Sam. "Morse code!"

"What did it say?"

Dean laughed. "Mainly, _run_!"

"It told us something else first. I wrote it down." he said patting his pockets. "I know I put it in here somewhere."

"Willow something." said Dean. "Then it freaked out and told us to run!"

"Good thing too!" added Sam. "There were hundreds of them!"

"Hundreds of _what_?" asked Rayna finally joining the conversation. A worried look firmly on her face. Instantly, Dean sat up. He quickly rose to his feet and took Rayna through to the small kitchen. Sam looked at his brothers obvious concern for Rayna and shook his head. "He only lost his baby and Cassie three days ago!"

Bobby realised something in that moment. Rayna had some kind of pull on men, that went deeper than just being beautiful. When she was angry, no man could take his eyes off her, but, for some reason, it effected Dean at all times!

Bobby turned to the desk and looked through the notes they had made on Rayna earlier. His eyes rested on the sketch Dean had made of Rayna's necklace. _I wonder if that means something_. He thought.

Sam grabbed his laptop and started typing. After a few minutes, he took it over to Bobby, who was making notes at the desk. "That's one of the things we were chased by!"

"Tell me everything!" said Bobby.

And Sam did. Every second from when they reached the field to when they rushed back into the motel room.

_To be continued__…_


	7. Chapter Six Passion And Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Six - Passion And Pain**

"Are you okay?" asked Dean softly, handing Rayna a tissue. Rayna shook her head and waved away the tissue. "Far from it!"

"There's a lot I should probably tell you, Rayna, but I don't even know where to start."

"Start small and grow." Rayna said with a slight smile. "That's what my dad always tells me."

Dean smiled and laughed slightly. "Good advice." he cleared his throat. "Something very strange is going on in this town and I think it started long before the demon attacked Cassie!"

"I always knew there was something weird about this town."

"Looks like you were right." said Dean. He cleared his throat again. "We were out at that field you told me about. Bobby asked us to investigate for any clues about what happened to you."

"Why? What's so special about me?"

"Well, for one, you're gorgeous! There's also that thing about facing down a demon single handed!"

"I already told you, I don't know what happened there! It just vanished!"

"Yeah! That's the point! Something happened after you showed up that scared it! Demons don't just vanish before they kill, or leave someone who attacked them alive for that matter!"

"Well," said Rayna, anger growing in her voice. "What ever it was, it wasn't me!"

Dean grabbed them both a beer from the fridge.

"So what happened at the field?" enquired Rayna as she took a few mouthfuls of her beer.

"My EMF monitor gave us a morse code message, Willow something or other. Then, as I said, it freaked out and told us to run. We only saw them when we actually got in the car and turned the engine on."

"What were they?"

"Shadow demons! At least a hundred of them. We wouldn't have stood a chance if they'd caught us in the field. Mind you, they almost caught us in the car!"

"Oh my God!"

"That's another weird thing that happened!"

"What?" Rayna's voice showing her need to know.

"One of them grabbed my car. Now these things are powerful, really powerful at night! It could have ripped my car apart."

"Why do I sense a 'but'?"

"But, it grabbed the trunk just as we were passing the town welcome sign. I had to swerve to miss the damn thing in fact. Next thing we knew, the shadow demon was surrounded by this really bright light! Destroyed it! Plus this white flames spread across the road and the others ran for their unholy lives!"

"Bright light? White flames?" Rayna was clearly confused. "I always knew this town was weird but WOW! At least it's a good weird though!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Rayna stated. "The monitor thingy warning you! The light saving you! The white flames protecting you!" she smiled. "I'm glad your safe!"

Dean couldn't hold it back. He leant forward and kissed Rayna with every ounce of passion he had. His heart leapt into his throat when he felt her kissing him back, needing him just as badly. Their arms wrapped around each other, drawing them closer together. Feeling her body against him was almost more than Dean could bear. "I want you!" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck. "I need you!" he added before he could stop himself.

Their passion was too strong now for them to be able to pull back. They tore at each others clothes until nothing stood between them. Dean pinned Rayna against the wall as he entered her. Their mouths joined and their tongues entwined and they moved in perfect harmony with each other.

**********

Sam heard the obvious noises emanating from the kitchen and sighed.

"He just never stops!" he shook his head.

Sam turned his attention back to what he and Bobby had been discussing.

"So, you were saying?"

"Rayna wasn't the first child abandoned in that field!"

"How many?"

"That's where it gets interesting!" exclaimed Bobby. "There's records here of at least five more! One every ten years for the past sixty! And," added Bobby. "All found by the same woman!"

"Who?" demanded Sam.

"Mrs Willow Grover!"

"That's it!" said Sam, excitedly. "That's what the EMF said!"

"Things just keep getting interesting!" Bobby cleared his throat. "It seems Rayna was the last one found there!"

Bobby got up and walked toward the kitchen. He had a question he needed Rayna to answer. "I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Sam called after him.

Sam's warning came too late. Bobby walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by the full throws of passionate sex. Dean had Rayna on top on one of the units and was pounding into her furiously. Rayna had her eyes shut and mouth open gasping for air as she moaned happily.

Bobby rushed back out of the kitchen and saw the grin on Sam's face.

"I tried to warn you!"

"Next time, I'll listen!" Bobby replied.

**********

The lights began to flicker violently and the floor started to shake. Bobby felt himself being thrown backwards as the door burst inward, taking the salt with it. The shadow demons were back and they were very, very angry. This time, they also had friends. Two hell hounds and a full blooded demon stood just outside the motel room door.

"Dean!" screamed Sam.

"Salt!" screamed Bobby.

Sam and Bobby scrambled to grab salt and holy water before the demons could get in.

If they didn't get them in time, they were doomed.

Sam screamed for Dean again but the was no sign of him coming through. Sam could still hear the sounds of passion coming from the kitchen. You bastard! his mind screamed. We're all gonna die and he's too busy getting laid!

The Hell hounds burst into the room and growled fiercely. Flames burned where their eyes should be and the smell of brimstone was almost overpowering. Bobby threw some Holy Water at one of them but it just hissed off it's back. The other one pounced at Sam, instantly pinning him to the floor.

Sam screamed for help and saw Bobby rushing over, throwing salt and holy water at the beast but having no effect.

The Hell Hound lowered it's head and snarled in Sam's face. It opened it's mouth, ready to deliver it's deadly bite. Sam struggled as he felt it's fiery breath and razor sharp teeth brushing against his neck. He felt a small trickle of his own blood dribble slowly down on to the carpet. Looking to the side he could see Bobby, now pinned under the second Hell hound and about to meet the same fate.

"This was almost to easy!" came an evil laugh from the doorway. The full blood demon was now standing just inside the motel room.

"DEAN!" screamed Sam, desperately trying to warn his brother.

His cry was met by a passionate squeal from the kitchen. It was Rayna and from the sounds of her squeal, they had just finished.

Suddenly, the lights stopped flickering and instead began to grow brighter. One by one the bulbs exploded, showering everyone with shattered glass.

The Hell hounds raised their heads and sniffed the air furiously. Something was alarming them. Sam and Bobby felt the pressure on their chests lifting as the hounds turned and fled toward the door.

A pure white flame spread across the doorway as the hounds reached it and cast them both back into the pit they came from. The shadow demons outside panicked and fled into the night. Sam picked himself up off the floor but stood still, not knowing what else to do.

The demon looked very worried. His red eyes scanning the room frantically. No!" he called out to nothing in particular. "I didn't know!" the white flame began to move toward him. "NO! I'm sorry!" he screamed as the flames surrounded him, cutting off his escape.

Suddenly, Dean and Rayna appeared from the kitchen. "What the fuck!" shouted Dean as he realised what was going on.

"What the fuck is that?" called Rayna.

"That's a demon!" called Bobby as he got up from the floor. "Lower level than the last one but still a full blood!"

"No," replied Rayna, pointing at the white flames holding the demon captive. "That!"

"That's a new one on me too! Seems friendly to us though!" said Sam.

"Not us!" Bobby corrected him. Her turned and looked at Rayna. "You!"

"What?" demanded Dean.

"Those flames didn't show up until her little squealing fit!" stated Bobby. "Their protecting alright but it ain't any of us! It's here for her!"

Dean grabbed his father's journal and flicked through to the exorcism page.

"Time to go home, ass-hole!"

"PLEASE!" begged the demon.

"What?" said Sam, seriously confused now. "You want to be exorcised?"

"PLEASE!" begged the demon again.

"Why?" demanded Bobby. "You'll be trapped in hell again!"

Rayna stepped closer to the demon, the flames lowered slightly, allowing her to see the demon's face. "Cool!" said Rayna, stepping forward and back and almost laughing as the flames reacted to her.

Dean stepped closer to the flames but nothing happened. It was the same when Bobby tried. The flames flickered a little bit when Sam stepped closer but only to make him move back.

Rayna stepped closer again. "These flames," she started. "If they touch you, what happens?"

"Death for demons." he replied. "Please! Exorcise me! Please!"

"You'll just crawl out and come after us again!" snapped Dean.

"NO!" squealed the demon as the flames lapped at his side.

"What happens to you then?" asked Rayna again. "Where do demon's go after they die?"

"Where do you think sulphur comes from?" stated the demon. "It's dead demons."

Dean looked on proudly as Rayna demanded her answers. He was in complete awe of her. Bobby tapped Sam on the shoulder and motioned for him move further away from what was happening. Once they were far enough away, Bobby finally spoke.

"She's a little too relaxed about this don't you think?"

"Way too calm!" agreed Sam. "It's like this isn't her first time!"

"Seems to me like she's enjoying it too!" added Bobby. "Something is definitely strange about this girl!"

Bobby and Sam nodded in unison. They looked back at what was happening. The white flames were following Rayna's every move. She was laughing and smiling as the flames joined her in a strange and disturbing dance. The demon pleaded with Dean to be exorcised but Dean was transfixed by Rayna's movements. He had a bizarre glint in his eye as he watched Rayna dancing about making the flames rise and fall with each step. Sam and Bobby were worried. They were almost convinced that Dean was under a spell. "Dean!" called Sam. "Come here a minute!"

"In a minute." replied Dean, his eyes never moving from Rayna.

"Dean!" Bobby tried. "A word? Now!"

"Sure thing." said Dean but he still never moved.

Sam and Bobby stared at Dean in disbelief. His replies had been automatic, no thought in them at all. He didn't even come to help when you were about to be lunch! Sam's mind sniped.

Sam noticed that the demon was grinning now. Not just grinning but staring at Dean and grinning.

"What's so amusing?" demanded Sam, moving closer to the demon.

"She's a Harpie!" The demon replied. "Dean's useless to you now! He belongs to her!" the demon laughed but quickly stopped when Rayna turned to face him.

Bobby heard the name Harpie and rushed over toward Sam. The demon was speaking quietly, terrified of being heard. "She is a renegade Harpie. Very powerful, even more than me. She's from the highest ranks of hell. Use to stand at the side Lucifer himself but she got bored. Came up to earth and now she picks off anything that catches her eye. Looks like she's got her sights on her new leading man though. Man is Lucifer gonna be mad when he hears a human has taken his place. Oh but it gets better, it's a hunter!" The demon checked to make sure neither Dean or Rayna could hear him. "You're both hunters, surely you've at least heard of them." he said motioning toward Rayna. "She was once the Queen of Hell! No matter what happens to me, be careful! Oh, and remember, Lucifer still wants her back!"

**********

Rayna was getting bored with the flames now. The demon had a weird smile on his face and kept looking at Dean in a way that made Rayna feel very uncomfortable. Sam and Bobby were almost right next to the demon now and it looked like they were talking. "Dean." she whispered. Dean was instantly by her side. "Yeah?" he whispered back. Rayna kept her voice low as she spoke. "What are they doing? I thought you guys got rid of those things. Why are they talking to it?"

"What are you guys doing, talking to that thing?" demanded Dean as he stormed into Sam and Bobby's private conversation.

Sam jumped slightly and Bobby suddenly looked away. Dean regarded them with suspicion. "What's going on guys?"

Bobby shook his head at Sam but Dean could see that classic defiance in Sam's eyes. "He needs to know Bobby!" snapped Sam.

"Fine!" Bobby snapped back at him. "But don't blame me when he doesn't believe you, or worse, tells her!"

Sam took Dean into the kitchen to talk. The place was a mess, everything that had once been on the counter tops was now scattered across the floor. Dean shrugged his shoulders at his younger brother and grinned. Sam made Dean sit down while he told him what the demon had informed him and Bobby about Rayna.

When Sam had finished, Dean was crying. Sam offered him words of comfort but then realised that Dean wasn't upset. He was laughing. "Wait till Rayna hears this!" Dean said between laughs. "She's gonna wet her pants!"

Before Sam could stop him, Dean had marched back through to the main room and by the time Sam got through, he was already deep in conversation with Rayna.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter Seven Past and Present Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Seven - Past And Present Problems**

Bobby picked up one of his books and began to read an exorcism. The demon trashed around within the confines of the white flames and within a short time, the traditional black cloud burst out of the mans body and vanished. The man's body dropped to the floor and burst into flames, quickly leaving nothing but ashes in a pile on the carpet. As soon as the last ash landed, the white flames disappeared, leaving no trace they had ever existed.

"Cool!" said Rayna, appearing beside Bobby. "What did you do there?"

"It's called an exorcism." explained Dean as he slipped an arm around Rayna's waist and led her away from the ash pile.

"So, What the hell _is_ a Harpie? And why am I being accused of being one?" asked Rayna as she and Dean sat down on the edge of Dean's bed.

Sam was lost for words. Dean had done exactly what Bobby warned.

"You've told her now, you may as well show her." Bobby grabbed a book and tossed it over to Dean. "And for the record! We know it was lying!"

"Damn straight!" said Dean. "Funny story though!"

Bobby sat of the edge of the desk and Sam sat down on his bed. Bobby cleared his throat. "This ain't no laughing matter though. Something about Rayna, scared two Hell Hounds and a full blood demon! And that's something we _need_ to figure out!"

"You think that Willow Grover might have the answers?" asked Sam.

"Mrs Grover?" exclaimed Rayna. "She's the one who found me! My parents said she's a nut job!"

"Why?" asked Dean.

"She tried to snatch me from the hospital! Just after the doctors gave me the all clear! My parents were called by social work and I was put into crisis care with them but Mrs Grover was going crazy. Screamed that she had to keep me, that I was being stolen!"

"Was this when you were found?" asked Bobby.

Rayna nodded. "Yeah, she got put in some loony bin for years after that. Kept shouting about how my family would never forgive her for losing one!"

"She knows you're real family?" exclaimed Dean. "Why did you never go ask her about them?"

"She's a nut job, Dean! My mom took me past her house once when I was eight or nine and she was arguing with her porch light about the end of the world! Kind of puts you off talking to someone when they do that."

"Did she ever try to contact you again?" asked Bobby.

"Every year. She sends me a card with an invite to her house in it. Mind you,"

"What?" enquired Sam.

"When I was ten, I was thrown this big party in my parents garden. Some weirdo grabbed me and threw me into his car."

"Oh my God!" stated Dean, clearly angry at the man who had done it.

"What happened next?" asked Bobby. "Tell us everything you can remember!"

"It was a long time ago." said Rayna. "But I remember little bits. His car was speeding away from my parents house and I was tied up in the back seat. I remember screaming for help but no-one was coming. He nearly crashed into Mrs Grover's fence. She was in the garden and saw me in the back of his car. He reversed back on to the road but Mrs Grover was already getting into her car. Next thing I remember is Mrs Grover chasing after him in her truck. She was screaming at the car. He started cursing into his cell about 'some crazy bitch following him'. I don't know who he was talking to but he was saying about 'bringing a real good time'. I was terrified and screamed to Mrs Grover to help me! That's when she betrayed me!"

Dean looked on in shock. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest off this. Sam was clearly having trouble listening to Rayna's memory too.

Bobby patted Rayna's shoulder gently.

"You don't have to continue. I think we can guess what happened to you."

"That's where you're wrong." Rayna smiled. "Mrs Grover shouted at me. 'You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out of it!"

"_WHAT?_" exclaimed Dean. "What a bitch!"

"That's what I thought at first." added Rayna. "I was only ten years old, some lunatic had just kidnapped me and the only one close enough to help me had just slammed on her brakes."

"She hit the brakes?" Dean asked, a rage in his voice.

"Yeah!" said Rayna. "She stopped her car and disappeared form view. I was so angry at her. Started screaming 'NO! Come back!' but she didn't come back. The man started laughing and told me I was all his now! The last thing I remember is glaring at him, I was _so _angry! I heard tires screeching and somebody screaming but I must have been knocked out by something 'cause everything suddenly went dark."

"What do you remember next?" enquired Bobby.

"The sheriff, my uncle, pulling me out of a wrecked car and handing me to my mom. I didn't see what had happened to the car by I heard my uncle telling my dad that I was lucky to be alive."

"What happened to the man?" asked Sam.

"I overheard my dad and uncle talking about him a few days later. Mrs Grover had given them a description of him after she 'ran out of petrol'. They said he was someone called Anthony Portman."

"Portman?!" exclaimed Bobby grabbing Sam's laptop and typing furiously.

Within minutes, a newspaper headline was on the screen.

Sam read it out. "Child killer meets justified end!"

"Child _killer_?!" stated Dean. "Son of a bitch!" His arm instinctually went around Rayna's waist. Dean knew that this had all happened long ago and there was nothing he could do now that would make it not have happened but something deep within him told him that he had to protect Rayna.

Bobby continued reading the new story.

"After snatching yet another ten old girl, his would-be fifteenth victim, serial paedophile and child murderer, Anthony Portman met a grisly end when his car ploughed into the welcome sign of Salem, Oregon. His body was severed in several places and due to the state of the vehicle, Fire crews were only able to remove a piece at a time. Tyre tracks all over the road show that Portman tried in vain to avoid the collision. Fortunately, the snatched girl, although clearly traumatised, was unhurt in the accident. Mrs W. Grover, an eye witness to the attempted abduction stated. 'I was in my garden when his car almost crashed into my fence. I saw - Name withheld for legal reasons - in the backseat. She was terrified and I knew I had to help her. If only I hadn't run out of petrol, I could have gotten to her! Mrs Grover was too upset to continue the interview. The girl is said to be recovering well at home, under the watchful care of her family."

Bobby cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. An icy chill swept down his spine as images of what Rayna must have gone through flooded his mind. Sam looked at the screen and finished reading.

"Police Sheriff, Owen Jeffery, states that a notebook found, surprisingly intact in the glove box of the car has lead to the arrest of several other men. These men are believed to be members of a paedophile ring, working in collusion with Portman. Evidence found hidden in the men's homes has resulted in their arrest. All men have been refused bail and are set to face trail shortly."

Dean held Rayna a little closer. He had a small smile on his face. "Guess they picked on the _wrong_ girl!"

Rayna smiled and rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

The clock on the wall struck ten o'clock. Rayna's head shot up.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for work!"

Before any of them could stop her or remind her of the dangerous creatures out there in the dark, Rayna was gone.

"What a woman!" said Dean.

"You can say that again!" stated Bobby.

"What a woman!" said Dean cheekily.

"Should we keep an eye on her?" asked Sam. "In case those things come back."

Bobby was about to argue but changed his mind. "If those things _do_ come back, being around Rayna could be the safest place! And," he added. "Since it was your idea, you can buy the first round!"

Dean laughed at Sam before leading the way over to the bar.

Dean checked on his car as they reached the car park. It was completely unmarked.

He smiled happily and followed after the others into the bar.

_To be continued__…_


	9. Chapter Eight Dancing With Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Eight - Dancing With Disaster**

The bar room was heaving. A large group of drunken men were leaning desperately on to the side of the bar, as if their lives, or at least, balance depended on it.

Natasha Bedding field's 'I'm A Bomb' was blasting out of speakers all over the bar. _Fitting song_! Thought Dean with a smile.

Mitch and Abby were serving behind the bar, trying to not only keep up with the orders being shouted at them but also to actually hear what was being said. The DJ, who Dean thought was called Tommy, was fending off requests from every angle. "It's the bosses tune!" he was shouting. "Nothing gets to switch it over!"

Dean laughed as he saw the disappointed faces on the men and the delighted women dancing their butts off.

"Dance with me, hot stuff!" came a voice from nowhere. Dean felt himself being dragged on to the dance floor by a short red-headed woman.

Sam laughed as his brother looked to him for help. Sam's amusement was short lived as the red head's friend, a taller blonde haired woman, with a very worrying laugh, grabbed him and he too was pulled on to the dance floor.

As they struggled to get free, Bobby ordered himself a beer at the bar. He laughed as Sam and Dean shared 'help me' looks with each other as well as flashing them over to him.

Suddenly, all male eyes were drawn to the far end of the dance floor. There was a solitary figure dancing on their own in the darkness, lit only by the single spotlight.

It was Rayna, swaying seductively in time with 'her' song.

Dean tried to pull away from his captor but she was about to let him go anywhere. Sam was trying to do the same.

Bobby laughed at the brother's desperate attempts to get free. He glanced over at where Rayna was dancing. Any man who approached her was met with an icy glare. This was obviously her solo dancing song. Bobby no longer felt a draw toward Rayna. He had no idea why it had been there in the first place but he had a _very_ good idea why it was no longer around. As that thought grew in his mind, he found his eyes drawn toward Dean.

A single nod to the DJ and the song changed to 'Don't Mess With My Man' as Rayna marched her way across the dance floor and forced her way in between Dean and his red-headed dance captor. She smiled down at her rival with an evil glint in her eye. The red head and, to Sam's great relief, her friend turned and ran. Sam rushed to the bar before he could be grabbed again but Dean moved closer to Rayna and the two were soon dancing as one.

**********

"She's incredible!" announced Dean as he finally joined them at the bar.

"You can say that again!" stated a voice from behind the bar. They all turned and saw Mitch setting out three beers in front of them. Sam held up a twenty but Mitch waved it away. "On the house!"

"Why?" asked Bobby, unsure if he really wanted to turn down a free beer.

"House rule!" replied Mitch. "If you can get the boss to dance with you, you get two free drinks for your group."

"Thanks!" said Dean, gratefully.

"And, Man, she didn't just dance with you! She got jealous of you dancing with anyone else!" added Mitch, an impressed tone in his voice. "I've never seen her like that with _anyone_ before!"

Suddenly, Abby appeared beside Mitch. "Hey, Mitch! You ain't chargin' these guys are you?"

"Not for the next two rounds."

"Not for _any_ round!" Abby corrected him. "These are the guys Rayna told us about!"

"Even though _he_," Mitch pointed at Dean. "Went psycho on us last week?"

"You know why he did that!" stated Abby. "And anyway, you're too lazy to hold a grudge!" Abby smiled as Mitch shrugged. She patted his shoulder gently before walking away.

"Nice girl!" said Sam.

"Only when she wants to be!" laughed Mitch. "But then, that's sister's for you!"

On hearing those words, Dean's mind flashed back to the day he had lost control in the bar. Now he understood why Mitch hadn't backed away when he had the chance. He didn't have that choice, his sister had been in danger. Dean apologised to Mitch again for how he had behaved that day.

"Don't sweat it!" replied Mitch. "If I'd been where you were, I'd probably have done the same!"

Sam and Bobby laughed as Dean shrugged and smiled at Mitch's confession.

They enjoyed the atmosphere of the bar. Drinks, loud music playing and lots of talk about where to go next. It was decided that they would talk over more of Rayna's past and go from there.

"No time like the present." announced Dean as he carefully climbed down from the bar stool. Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, then each other and nodded. There wasn't much point wasting an opportunity.

As soon as Dean touched the handle to the back room, he knew something was wrong. He signalled to Sam and Bobby and the three men braced themselves.

Dean threw the door open.

Rayna was standing behind her desk, a large man with red eyes had his arm around her throat. Dean's heart almost leapt out of his mouth. Rayna was choking. The man grinned at them. "She's _mine_!"

Dean sprang forward but was too late to save her. The red eyed man leapt backward through the picture window, taking Rayna with him. "NO!" screamed Dean as the demon and Rayna disappeared from sight.

Mitch came rushing into the room. "What's going on?" his voice trailed off as he saw the now smashed window. "Where's Rayna?"

Bobby grabbed Mitch by the shoulders. "Where do I find Willow Grover?"

"Where's Rayna?" Mitch snapped.

"Kidnapped by a dead man!" snapped Dean. "Now, where's Willow Grover's house?"

"223 Maple Street." replied Mitch. He didn't understand why they wanted that information but he'd seen Dean in that rage before. No chance was he getting in it's way again.

_To be continued__…_


	10. Chapter Nine Willow

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Nine - Willow**

Willow wasn't sure what had woken her. She only knew that she was awake and it would be important. She padded downstairs to her kitchen to get a glass of water.

"_Willow!_" came a whisper from the darkness.

Willow Grover had been in many conversations in her life but this was the one voice she thought had abandoned her.

"You came back?!" she beamed. "I did try…"

"_I know you did! You have much work to do, Willow. Make some coffee, you have guests due._"

"Your kind?"

"_No, yours. They will be here soon, and one will be angry. You will not be harmed, Willow. This is your time of redemption. Tell them what you know. It is time!_"

"I will! I promise! I wont let you down again!"

Willow knew instinctively that the voice had gone. A warm feeling flooded through her, a feeling she had not felt for a very long time. She didn't know who to expect or when but whoever they were, they have brought _them _back to her. Willow gathered her thoughts and smiled. Twenty seven years of silence had just been ended. She would help her guests any way she could.

**********

Dean leapt out of the car almost before it fully stopped. Bobby shouted at him about being reckless but Dean was in no mood to listen. Rayna was in danger and he would stop at nothing to save her. _Where were those fucking flames?_ his mind snapped, joining him in his irritation. He turned and faced Bobby. "Why didn't the flames show up?" he demanded. "I thought you said they were protecting her?!"

Bobby just shrugged. He had been wondering the exact same thing. Dean growled at Bobby's lack of answers and turned back toward the house. Sam and Bobby shared a knowing look. Rayna's safety had just become Dean's obsession.

They reached the door at the same time. Dean raised his fist to knock.

The door flew open just before his fist touched it.

"Welcome!" said an old woman. "Please, come in."

"Willow Grover?" asked Bobby.

"I am!" the old lady confirmed. "Please, come in, come in. I've been expecting you!"

"What?" asked Sam. "How?"

Willow grabbed Sam and hugged him tightly. "He came back!" she beamed. "He hasn't spoken to me for twenty seven years but he came back! He told me that you were coming." she pointed over to Dean. "Even warned me about _his_ mood!"

Willow led Sam and Bobby through to the kitchen and motioned for them to sit at the table while she poured cups of coffee. They left Dean to pace off his anger in the hallway. Bobby talked her through what had happened to Rayna. Willow gasped. Sam explained about what had happened with Cassie and the motel earlier that night. Willow gasped again and again.

Dean burst through the kitchen door. "Why didn't the flames show up?"

"Dean!" snapped Bobby.

Dean ignored him. "They are suppose to protect her aren't they?!"

Willow sighed softly and handed Dean a cup of coffee. "You boys have no idea the kind of power you're dealing with."

"Cut the crap lady! We do this stuff all the time! Just answer my question!" snapped Dean.

Sam and Bobby both glared at Dean but Willow smiled softly. "So, finally I get to meet a hunter!" Her eyes gleamed happily as her smile widened. "I've seen many things in my life but today, I get to meet not one but three hunters!"

"What are we missing here?" asked Bobby finally understanding.

Willow stood up and motioned for them all to follow her through to the lounge.

Once they were all sitting comfortably, not that Dean seemed comfortable anywhere, Willow opened a small safe behind a picture. She took out a very old book and placed it on the table. Bobby reached forward for it but Willow stopped him. "NO!" she screeched.

Bobby quickly pulled his hand back, just before pure white flames burst out of the cover. The flames disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared, leaving no trace on the book. Willow smiled. "It's protected by the divine!"

"No shit!" stated Dean.

Willow smiled at them and opened the book. "This book may only be touched by those it has touched."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" asked Dean, getting angry at the time they were wasting.

"The only people who can touch a book from the divine are those, the divine has already touched. I was given one of these books each time I collected one of their children. I was to care for the child and on their tenth birthday, I would give them their book and teach them to read it. Once they had learned it, we would burn it."

"Why do you burn it?" Sam enquired.

"To give it back." replied Willow. "That's what was suppose to happen with this one."

"What changed?" asked Bobby.

"They took Rayna away from me!" she replied sadly. "Even locked me up in a hospital. They thought I was unwell."

"But you weren't!" stated Dean.

"Far from it!" said Willow. "I'm like you. I know what's really out there but if you try and tell those idiot officials, they lock you up and lose the key. I was considered a danger to myself."

"My sympathies!" said Bobby. Bobby knew exactly how people could get when he tried to explain what he really did. Even the one's who had seen things first hand still had a problem taking it all in. His heart went out to what Willow must have gone through. "Please, continue."

"When Rayna was given the all clear by the hospital, they called in those idiots in social work. I tried to explain that Rayna should stay with me but they wouldn't listen. I got desperate and tried to just take her but they caught me and locked me up. It took me three years to get out of that hell hole. I let them think they had cured me, so they let me come home. I've tried every year to get Rayna to come over but her parents have had a field day filling her head with god knows what! She needs to read this book!"

"What happens if she doesn't?" asked Bobby.

"Then she wont be able to control it!" replied Willow. "That's why the demons have taken her! They must know that she's not ready!"

Dean rose to his feet and marched over to the doorway. Suddenly, a realisation came to him. "The flames?!" he said. "They don't come _to_ her!"

Willow smiled and shook her head.

Bobby and Sam spoke as one. "What do you mean?"

Without thinking, Dean grabbed the book and flipped through some pages. He quickly found what he was looking for and held the book toward Sam and Bobby.

"They don't come _to_ her, they come _from_ her!"

"Dean!" exclaimed Sam. "The book!"

Dean quickly realised what Sam was meaning and stared at the book in disbelief. He had been holding it for at least five minutes and no flames had appeared.

Willow was smiling happily. "Well, that explains why you're so angry!"

Dean looked at her in shock. Sam and Bobby were also surprised.

Willow felt like laughing but now was not the time. "When did you sleep with her?"

"Earlier tonight!" said Dean proudly. He was instantly unsure why he had boasted it like that, it had just burst out before he could stop it.

"Then we have a chance!" said Willow, getting to her feet. "Let's go get her back! We're just wasting time here!"

"Where do we go?" asked Dean.

"What do we do?" asked Sam and Bobby.

"Right now, Dean's blood is pumping with rage. His mind is so focused on Rayna's well-being that he's like a homing beacon. One of you drive, he needs to stay close to this!" She threw the book to Dean, who caught it with ease and started reading it straight away. Willow grabbed her jacket and a strange looking pendant for a side drawer. Dean spotted it. "That's just like Rayna's."

Bobby did a double take when he saw the pendant. He shook his head at Dean. "Learn to draw better, boy!"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and kept reading Rayna's book. They all climbed into the Impala, Dean and Willow in the back, Bobby in the front and Sam driving. Willow ordered Dean to close his eyes and keep his hand on the cover of the book. "It's not a book you _read_, Dean, it's a book you _feel_!"

Dean did as he was told. He closed the book, placed his hand on the cover and closed his eyes. Almost instantly, Dean felt an immense pressure in his mind, a pressure that was really hurting him. He groaned in pain and felt Willow's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fight it. It's like a river, just let it flow, it'll find it's own path."

Dean let go of some of the control and, Willow was right, it did stop hurting.

Images of beings he had never even dreamed of began to flood through his mind. Places he had never been, things he had never done, people he had never met, words he had never heard or said. Suddenly, one of the people he was seeing, spoke to him. _"__Left NOW!__"_ it ordered.

"Left NOW!" Dean called out.

The person who had spoken to him was now firmly in his mind. Guiding and directed their every move. Dean gave Sam every direction that the man told him.

The Impala skidded round on the roads and dirt tracks as it followed Dean's instructions. Sam began to wonder just where in the hell they were being taken but he trusted his brother.

Bobby turned to face Willow. "Why do you have one of those?"

Willow smiled. "Glad to meet someone who actually knows what it is!"

"Just what is it?" asked Sam, not taking his eyes off the road or full attention away from Dean's directions.

"It's a Thor's Hammer!" stated Bobby. "A very old charm. It's said to come from the beginning of time when only God's and Devil's walked the earth." Bobby looked Willow dead in the eye. "Rayna's one of them, isn't she?!"

Willow sighed. "Not yet!"

"What do you mean?" queried Bobby.

"They are born mortal. Until the age of ten, when they absorb their book, their just like us, only a little stronger."

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Sam.

"Rayna's a Valkyrie!" replied Bobby.

"A _what_?"

"From what I've read, she's a supreme being! A warrior of light! A Major thorn in every demon's side. That's why that two demons freaked out! They were terrified of her!"

"No!" stated Willow. "Right now, she's just a girl with divine abilities that she can't control! That's why the demons were afraid of her! Without control, she could just as easily turn on _us_! She's already passed the age of understanding and unless she absorbs her book and realises what she is, she might believe whatever the demons are telling her!"

"What happens if she does believe them?" asked Sam, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"The original Valkyrie was the child of an Arch Angel and a Devil, not a demon but an actual devil! That child chose to fight on the side of light, but, every Valkyrie since has had to make the same choice. Not all choose light!" shouted Willow as the Impala screeched around yet another corner.

"What happens if Rayna's chooses darkness?" asked Bobby, growing increasingly worried for Rayna.

"How do you think Harpies are born?!" stated Willow.

_To be continued__…_


	11. Chapter Ten Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Ten - Rebirth**

"STOP!" screamed Dean. He pointed to a ruined castle. "She's in there!"

The Impala screeched to a halt and the four rescuers leapt out of the car. Sam and bobby quickly opened the trunk and started grabbing anything they could use. They handed Willow a bottle of Holy Water and a gun. "You know how to use that?" asked Bobby.

Willow checked the gun was loaded and cocked the barrel. She smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't be much of a Valkyrie nanny if I didn't!" She said as she turned to Dean. "Keep a hold of that book. You have to get it into Rayna's hand. You have traces of Valkyrie in you at the moment so these demons, or whatever else is in there, is gonna think twice before going for you. BUT!" she added. "As soon you let go of it, those traces are gonna be gone, so watch your back! Their gonna be real pissed that you tricked them!"

Dean smiled at the thought of being part Valkyrie, even if it was just for a short time. He had heard his father talk about them as he was growing up. Demons were terrified of anything that even smelt like Valkyrie. The greatest warriors ever created. Could be commanded by neither God or the Devil unless they chose to be.

Dean felt his ego growing and knew that would just get him into trouble. He cleared his mind of the demons trembling at his feet images he was having and grabbed some Holy Water and stuck a couple guns into the waist band of his jeans.

The four rescuers crept slowly and carefully into the ruined castle. Dean signalled for them to go down the still standing staircase to their right. Willow marched in front of them, giving them no choice but to follow behind her. Dean was right behind her, with Sam after him and Bobby bringing up the rear.

As they reached the bottom of the long and winding staircase, they saw Rayna tied to a large post in the ground, her head hung low and hands bound at the wrist above her head. Willow moved quickly off the stairs and aimed straight for Rayna.

Suddenly, a voice screamed in Dean's head. _"__TRAP!__"_

Dean tried to warn the others but it was too late. Willow was pounced on by a vicious looking Hell Hound, only her pendant stopping it from ripping her throat out. Sam and Bobby were thrown against the wall by cackling shadow demons.

A red eyed demon lunged at Dean but pulled back warily at the last minute. It seemed confused and slightly afraid. A Hell Hound howled and also backed away from him.

"Give her the book!" screamed Willow as the Hell Hound pinning her down tried again to tear the pendant from her neck.

"Quickly!" shouted Bobby, his voice racked with pain as the shadow demon forced him further up the wall, tearing his back on the rugged stone.

Dean raced forward. Demons, Hell Hounds and strange shrieking red eyed women darted out of his way. He grabbed Rayna's shoulders and shook her gently. "Rayna!" he called at her. "Rayna, you got to wake up!"

Slowly Rayna's head lifted. Dean took a step back. Rayna's eyes were red.

"Why, hello!" she said coldly. Rayna pulled her hands down, the straps came away easily. She had been turned!

"NO!" screamed Willow as she saw what was happening. "The book! Use the book!"

"It's no use, old woman!" called Rayna. "You're twenty seven years too late!"

"No!" called Dean. "Rayna! Listen to me! You have to snap out of this! You're not one of them!"

"I'm whoever I choose to be, sweetie!"

Dean didn't know what to do but he knew he had to do something, and fast, or they were all going to die. He gripped the book tightly and thrust it into Rayna's hands. She tried to pull away from him but the book had given him just enough strength to overpower her. The cover was fully pressed against Rayna's palms by the time she got the better of him. Rayna threw the book to the ground.

"Nice try! Not good enough but nice try!" Rayna laughed coldly.

Suddenly, the demons were all over him. The Valkyrie borrowed strength quickly fading. Dean was soon dragged to the floor. The demons laughing at how pathetic he was. "We're going to rip out your heart and feed it to your brother!" a demon taunted him.

"Lux Divinus!" screamed Willow as the Hound pinning her torn at her shoulder.

The Valkyrie book burst into white flames and vanished. The demons looked around for a moment, startled. Then they laughed. "And just what did you hope that would do?" they teased.

A very large man with black eyes appeared from the shadows at the end of the room. "Well done, Willow!" he said coldly. "You gave them, their book back. They still ain't gonna help you! She's _mine_ now and there's nothing any of you pathetic humans can do about it!"

He raised his hand toward the demons pinning Sam. "Kill that one first! It'll hurt _this_ one much more!" he pointed at Dean with his other hand.

The shadow demons surrounded Sam and began to scratch and tear at his skin. Sam screamed out in agony.

"Don't you touch him!" screamed Dean. He fought against the demons holding him down, desperate to help his brother.

Bobby and Willow also tried to get free but it was hopeless. Suddenly, Bobby had an idea. He didn't know if it would work but he had to try something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he said calmly. He even forced out a laugh just to taunt the demon more.

The demon raised his hand and the attack on Sam stopped. He walked toward Bobby. "And just why should I listen to you?!"

"Your yellow eyed friend has his eye on that boy! You touch him and you better be ready for one pissed off yellow eyed demon showing up!" Bobby said spitefully.

The black eyed demon took a step back and slowly walked over to Sam. He looked him up and down and sniffed the air around him. "Well, wonders never cease!"

He ordered all but two of the shadow demons to back away from Sam. "Keep him secure but don't hurt him. Like the man says, our yellow eyed friend has plans for this one!"

The black eyed demon signalled two of the Hell Hounds and pointed at Dean.

"Tear him apart!"

Sam, Bobby and Willow screamed in protest. Dean looked absolutely terrified. He glanced over at Sam and mouthed an apology. Sam shook his head, after all, being murdered was nothing Dean should apologise for.

Willow shouted to Rayna. "Help him!"

Rayna laughed, walked over and slapped Willow so hard, she knocked her out.

Dean screamed out in pain as one of the Hell Hounds scratched deep into his left leg. Bobby and Sam noticed that Rayna had winced at Dean's scream.

Sam shouted to her. "Help him, Please!" Bobby joined in the calls to her. "Please, Rayna! You gotta help him!"

Again, Rayna just laughed but Bobby and Sam knew that part of her was uncomfortable with Dean getting hurt.

"Rayna!" screamed Dean as agony raced through his system, threatening to overload it at any minute. "Rayna, run!"

Rayna moved closer to Dean and moved the attacking hell Hound back slightly.

"Why should _I_ run?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Dean's voice was barely a whisper, his body was bleeding badly and what wasn't bleeding was cover in scratches and bruises.

The black eyed demon put his hand on Rayna's shoulder and pulled her away from Dean. "Don't listen to the fool!"

Rayna smiled cruelly. "Of course not!"

"Let him feel you eating him!" the demon called to the Hounds. They immediately pounced on Dean and began to bite at his flesh.

"NOOO!" screamed Sam and Bobby as one.

"Rayna!" cried Dean. "I'm sorry!"

"For _what_?" she laughed.

"For not telling you sooner!" he wailed. "I _love_ you!"

The Hounds buried their heads into Dean's torso and torn chunks of his flesh away. Dean screamed out in absolute agony and then fell silent.

Sam screamed out. NOOO!"

Bobby cried out. "You bastard!"

_To be continued__…_


	12. Chapter Eleven Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast or items from the show. I do, however, own Rayna, Willow, Abby and Mitch.

**Chapter Eleven - Goodbye**

Suddenly, the walls of the castle began to tremble. The Hounds sniffed the air and the shadow demons looked around nervously. The black eyed demon was nervous too.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed.

White flames sprang up around the room, a smaller circle was also around Dean.

The Hounds devouring him, cast back to the pit. The ground shook and seemed to vibrate. The blood that had been spilling out of Dean was now slowly flowing back into him, his flesh healing itself as it returned. Within a matter of minutes, Dean was breathing again and even sitting up within his white flame protection.

"_I love you too!__"_ boomed a voice from the centre of the room.

It was Rayna!

She was levitating just above the ground, her head lowered and arms outstretched as if crucified. Her hair was flowing up above her and a blindingly white light was radiating from every inch of her body. Slowly, she raised her head and opened her eyes. They were pure white and seemed to be glowing.

"NO!" screamed the demon. "You were mine! You'd made your choice!"

"Nothing's stronger than love, ass-hole!" shouted the now conscious Willow. "You shouldn't have touched Dean!" The white flames surrounding the room began to move. They passed over Willow, Bobby and Sam, leaving them completely unharmed but destroying the Shadow Demons and remaining Hell hounds.

The circle around Dean vanished and he tried to rush toward Rayna but Willow got to him first. "What's happening to her?" he demanded.

"She's being born!" Willow stated proudly. "She's chosen light over darkness."

"But she was a Demon, I mean, a Harpie!" said Sam.

"There is nothing more powerful than love! Dean used his last breath to tell her that he loved her. That's what Valkyrie's fight for! Their power _is_ love! He gave her exactly what she needed, just when she needed it most!"

"So what happens now?" asked Bobby.

"Now she becomes a full Valkyrie!" replied Willow. "That Demon's gonna be nothing but dust!"

Willow's words came just as the white flames surrounded the black eyed demon. He screamed out in pain and terror. "No! Please!"

"Thou shalt hath neither mercy nor peace!" boomed Rayna's voice.

The white flames closed in on the demon and within seconds, his screams stopped, replaced with nothing but a pile of sulphur dust. The flames vanished, taking the dust with them.

Rayna slowly descended until her feet were once again on the ground. She was still glowing with light as she walked toward them. Rayna kissed Willow softly on the forehead. "I thank thee. For never giving up."

She kissed Sam's forehead. "I thank thee. For giving strength to those around you!"

Then it was Bobby's turn for a kiss to the forehead. "I thank thee. For quick thinking salvation!"

Dean stood slightly back from the others and watched sadly as Rayna thanked them each in turn. Dean knew that these weren't just thank you's, they were goodbyes.

Rayna stopped glowing but her eyes stayed white. She nodded politely to the others before making her way toward Dean. Bobby led Sam and Willow outside to give them some much needed privacy.

Dean's head was lowered when Rayna reached him. She gently touched his chin and raised it back up. His eyes were brimming with tears that threatened to come out. "You're leaving, aren't you?!" his voice barely a whisper.

"Not all the way." Rayna said smiling. She placed her hand over his heart. "I'll always be in here!"

"I love you, Rayna!" said Dean as a tear finally trickled down his cheek.

"And I will take your love with me!" smiled Rayna. "It's what set me free! I will hold your love within me for all time and I will use it to fight! That's what makes my kind so powerful. We don't just fight, we love!"

"I'll miss you!" Dean said as more tears began to flow.

"There's no need to. I'll still be with you! Every time your heart beats, mine will beat with it and when your time comes, _I_ will be the one who comes to take you to the great beyond. You need not fear a reaper when she loves you!"

"I don't want you to go!"

"I must, Dean!" a pure white tear trickled down Rayna's cheek. "If there comes a time that you need me, I will return! I promise!"

"I need you _now_!"

Rayna kissed Dean's lips. Their passion for each other unchanged. He held her in his arms and drew her in tightly.

Time seemed to stop as they kissed. Dean wanted nothing more than for her to stay with him. Valkyrie or not, he would protect her.

Finally, Rayna stepped away from him. "It's time, Dean."

"Stay! Please!"

"I can't! I have to go to my people." she said. "Now close your eyes, this gets _bright_!"

Dean fought the urge to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to miss a second of being with her but she obviously didn't want him going blind so he granted her last request and closed his eyes.

Even with his eyes shut, Dean couldn't escape the brightness of the light that formed before him. A voice in his head whispered. _"__I will always love you, Dean!__"_

The light faded and Dean knew in his heart that Rayna had gone. He slowly opened his eyes again and found himself alone in the room. He dropped to his knees and sobbed his breaking heart out.

**********

Bobby and Sam were putting they're weapons back into the trunk when a blindingly bright light shone out from the ruined castle. Willow was staring toward it, her hands shielding her eyes. "Goodbye Rayna!" she whispered into the night.

"Dean's still in there!" shouted Sam. He started racing toward the castle as the light began to fade. Bobby was hot on his heels. Willow chased after them. "He'll be fine! She can't hurt him!" Willow shouted.

Sam almost tripped as he reached the bottom of the stairway. Bobby crashed into the back of him, sending the two of them on to the floor. Willow carefully stepped around them and helped them up. Once all three were firmly on their feet, they saw Dean. He was on his knees, facing away from them, his head hung low and back shaking slightly. They realised that he was crying and Bobby slowly headed back up the stairs, making sure Sam went with him.

Willow walked over to Dean and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "It's always sad when they have to leave." she said, her voice as gentle as her hand.

Dean wiped his tears away and slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine!"

"Of course you are!" said Willow tenderly. "But, if you're ever not fine," she handed him a small piece of paper with her number on it. "You know someone you can talk to about it!"

Dean was overcome again and Willow pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder.

Once his tears were under control, Willow smiled at him knowingly. "Did you like your gift?"

"What gift?" asked Dean curiously.

"Check your pocket!" beamed Willow. "They _always_ leave a present!"

Dean put his hands in his pockets and slowly grinned. Carefully, he removed his hands from his pockets. In them were three pendants of Thor's hammer. Two were made of brass but one was made of silver.

Willow smiled knowingly. "The brass one's are for Sam and Bobby. The silver is yours."

"What do these do?" asked Dean as he dried the last of his tears.

"They protect you! You can't wear them all the time, like she did. We're not Valkyrie's after all. These are battle charms! Wear them on a hunt and they will protect you. In fact, they'll protect anything you put them in."

"Including my car?"

"Yes, including your car. Even a motel room! Listen Dean, _you_ have been given a silver Valkyrie charm. It's the most powerful of protective amulets. If you ever get into something that you _can__'__t _get out of, use the book's charm."

"The book's charm?"

"Lux Divinus!" whispered Willow, covering both silver pendants.

"Light Divine?" asked Dean. "What does that do?"

"Summons an army!" smiled Willow. "A Valkyrie army!"

"Cool!" smiled Dean. Finally realising just how much Rayna had done for him.

**********

Half an hour later, Dean pulled his Impala up outside Willow's house.

"Keep in touch!" she called to them as she went inside.

"We will!" Dean called back with a smile.

Bobby had never been so happy to see his truck. For more than a moment or two, he had thought he would never see outside that ruin but here he was back behind it's wheel and putting happy distance between him and that crazy messed up town of Salem, Oregon. The loud revving sound behind him told Bobby that the Winchester brothers had made the same choice as him. Bobby stuck his cell on to speaker and dialled Sam's number. The revving engine made it obvious that it was Dean driving.

"I'll catch up with you boys another time." said Bobby. "Right now, I got a yard to get back to!"

"Okay, Bobby." said Sam. "Catch you later!"

Sam hung up the phone. "So?" he asked his brother. "Where to next?"

"Check Dad's journal!" replied Dean. "Right now, I just wanna drive!"

Sam felt himself being pushed further back into his seat as Dean's foot pushed the accelerator to the floor. He flicked Through some newspapers they had picked up and compared them to notes in their father's journal.

"Looks like there's something going on in Chicago we should take a look at!"

"The Windy City!" smiled Dean. "What a drive!"

Bobby's truck pulled away down a side road but the brothers headed straight at the intersection. Their next destination decided and nothing but open road before them. Dean's grin grew larger and larger as the Impala scorched across the country.

**THE END**


End file.
